


Туман

by marizza_tyler



Series: Если завтра меня не станет [2]
Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Angst, Awkward Daryl, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Falling In Love, Hurt Rick, M/M, Missing Scene, Physical hurt/comfort, UST
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-13
Packaged: 2018-01-24 15:19:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1609841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marizza_tyler/pseuds/marizza_tyler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Им все равно не было большой разницы, куда идти — еще пара миль, и они — покойники. На очередные угрызения совести у Дэрила уже не было сил — последние полтора часа он снова тащил Рика, приняв половину веса на себя, — поэтому он просто шел и шел вперед, надеясь, что толпа ходячих не решит вернуться на шоссе.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Туман

**Author's Note:**

> Саунтдрек - Cory Monteith – I'll Stand by You.  
> Таймлайн между 2 и 3 сезоном.  
> Бета и идейный вдохновитель - восхитительная **yuriev_den**.
> 
>   
>  [](http://hostingkartinok.com/show-image.php?id=97527dfbe0b2ace0faa9aada93f63e90)   
> 

Они ушли ранним утром, оставив лагерь на Гленна и Хершелла, и углубились в лес, с каждой минутой становившийся все прозрачнее. Вчера Дэрил увидел на земле оленьи следы, и теперь во что бы то ни стало хотел выследить животное — олень стал бы серьезным подспорьем в том по-настоящему плачевном положении, в котором они оказались.

Они сменили несколько городков, не оставаясь нигде дольше нескольких дней, лишились машины и подлатанной Кэрол палатки. Последний раз они ночевали в теплом доме несколько недель назад. Еда заканчивалась быстрее, чем ее успевали добывать, бинтов или тряпья, годного для повязок, едва бы хватило даже на один раз, случись что серьезное. Режим в лагере все больше стал напоминать осадный: даже чертовых батареек, и тех было в обрез. В большинстве случаев Дэрил старался не включать фонарик там, где еще можно было что-то увидеть, и однажды за это поплатился, оступившись на краю обвалившегося берега реки. Стрелы из самодельного колчана высыпались вниз, и на следующее утро он провел несколько часов по локоть в ледяной грязи, пытаясь собрать все до единой.

Вымотанные, испуганные люди старались держаться ближе друг к другу. Гленн был готов разорвать любого ходячего, подобравшегося близко к Мэгги, Бэт ни на шаг не отходила от Хершелла, а сам Дэрил поймал себя на мысли, что, каждый раз отправляясь в откровенно суицидальные вылазки с Риком, он идет не ради еды, медикаментов или чего-то витаминизированного для Лори, а ради безопасности самого Рика. Совершенно незаметно тот стал вторым на свете человеком после Мерла, которому Дэрил мог довериться если не полностью, то с гораздо меньшим опасением, чем другим.

В этот раз Рик вызвался пойти с ним сам. За прошедшее время он неплохо научился ставить ловушки на мелкое зверье, обладал хорошим чутьем и, в отличие от Кэрол и Гленна, понимал, что на охоте надо молчать, а не чесать языком. Поговорить можно вечером, если уж так приспичило, считал Дэрил, а дичи на твои проблемы насрать.

Когда они обнаружили более-менее свежие следы, между деревьями уже показалось серовато-розовое солнце. Оно прогнало глубокие сизые тени, но не подарило ни градуса тепла: замерзали кончики пальцев, и их приходилось тереть друг об друга, чтобы восстановить кровообращение. Пропал и густой, похожий на молоко, белый туман, последние дни стоявший в лесу каждое утро. Он пугал группу: в нем каждый звук эхом отражался от деревьев, заставляя безобидный шорох звучать со всех сторон, и люди начали просыпаться еще ночью, чтобы избежать невидимой в тумане опасности.

Несколько раз они останавливались, прислушиваясь к звукам леса, и дважды Дэрил замечал на земле тяжелые, волочащиеся следы, пересекавшие оленьи. Как минимум двое ходячих прошли здесь пару часов назад, и хер знает, сколько здесь их было еще. К счастью, следы вели в сторону от лагеря, но участок буквально кишел мертвецами. Рик злобно выругался, когда они наткнулись на третью цепочку следов, и Дэрил, не поднимая головы, кивнул – места становились совсем опасными, группу надо было уводить.

Тем временем солнце все выше вставало над горизонтом, а воздух медленно теплел. На поясе Дэрила болталась одинокая белка, а олений след все чаще изворачивался и уводил их дальше и дальше в лес. Лес явно был им не рад – он густел, плутал тропки, из лиственного превращался в хвойный, все больше становясь неприветливым и плохо проходимым.

Отчаянно хотелось есть и прогнать изо рта горьковатый голодный привкус: вчера на завтрак у них были остатки консервированной ветчины, которую Рик, Дэрил, Гленн и Ти-Дог отказались есть, уступив свои порции другим, и на этом запасы провизии закончились.

На небольшой прогалине рядом с поваленной старой елью Рик достал наполовину пустую бутылку с водой. Сделав большой глоток, он протянул ее Дэрилу, но не успел тот снять крышку, как Рик напряженно вскинул вверх ладонь и указал на лес впереди. Дэрил медленно, беззвучно поставил воду на землю и снял с плеча арбалет.

Через несколько секунд мучительного ожидания за чахлыми кустами раздалось сдавленное сиплое рычание, и на прогалину выбрался полуистлевший ходячий. Куска черепа около левого виска у него не было, и по рваной зияющей ране Дэрил понял, что это был след от удара камнем. Кто бы не ударил его этим камнем, он был уже, возможно, таким же мерзким, разящим тухлятиной ублюдком.

\- Что за уродливый подонок, - пробормотал Дэрил, беря его на мушку. Однако прежде, чем он успел выстрелить, за первым ходячим появился второй, а за ним и третий — верхние конечности у них были недавно сожжены и смердели паленым мясом. А за их спинами все не затихало шуршание опавшей хвои и листьев, и Дэрил запоздало заметил, что и без того редкие птицы окончательно замолкли.

Рик вполголоса выругался и вытащил из ножен мачете. Дэрил снял второго ходячего, оставив одного Рику, и нагнулся заново натянуть тетиву, сжав зубы от слишком сильно врезавшейся в ладони нити. Слева из-за ели выбралась еще одна тварь в остатках официального костюма, нацелившаяся на незащищенную сторону Рика, и Дэрил с большим удовольствием всадил ей стрелу в полувытекший глаз. Выхватив нож, он стремительно бросился вперед, чтобы вытащить стрелы, и едва успел пригнуться, когда полуразложившаяся рука царапнула воздух в нескольких сантиметрах от его головы. Он резко развернулся, с силой воткнул мертвецу стрелу под подбородок и встретился взглядом с Риком, чей мачете торчал из головы того же ходячего. Дэрил коротко, благодарно кивнул и дернул стрелу на себя, снова поворачиваясь к хвойному лесу: вдалеке между деревьями копошилась блевотно-бурая масса. Дэрил насчитал одиннадцать ходячих и сбился на двенадцатом, ботинком добив вздумавшую шевельнуться тварь.

\- Надо уходить, - сказал он Рику, тяжело дышавшему за его правым плечом. - Слишком тихо, скоро их будет больше.  
\- А как же олень? - зачем-то спросил Рик, не сводя напряженного взгляда с медленно приближающегося ходячего; до него было метров пятнадцать, и Дэрил не хотел тратить стрелу. Остальные мертвецы еще не заметили их и медленно брели, запинаясь в валежнике и поваленных деревьях, из-за холода слегка заторможенные и будто бы оглушенные.  
 - Они его спугнули, - сплюнул Дэрил. - Быстрее!

Возвращались к лагерю той же дорогой, какой и пришли: Рик с оголенным мачете бежал чуть впереди, нервно оглядываясь по сторонам, Дэрил прикрывал тыл, готовый одновременно и стрелять, и бить наотмашь. Несмотря на опасность, ему было жалко оленя, которого они так долго вели, и жалость эта граничила с кипящей яростью на мертвых уродов, лишивших его группу еды на несколько дней вперед. На одних белках долго не продержишься.

В звенящей тишине леса он слышал только тяжелое, сбитое дыхание Рика и грохот собственного сердца в ушах. По пути изредка попадались небольшие ели, и их опавшие лапы и сучковатые ветви путались под ногами, с громким хрустом переламываясь под подошвами ботинок. Холодный воздух обжигал разгоряченное лицо, по плечам били голые ветки, Дэрил полностью сосредоточился на том, чтобы не упасть и не выпустить Рика из виду, и поэтому не заметил, как из-за наполовину упавшего дуба выбрался ходячий и двинулся им наперерез.

Худющая тварь взмахнула рукой почти у самого лица Рика. Тот отшатнулся от неожиданности и, вскинув мачете, запнулся о выступающий корень и полетел на землю. Ходячий зарычал еще громче и потянулся за ним, рассчитывая на легкую добычу; Дэрил спустил курок.

Уебок получил стрелу прямо в гниющий затылок.

Рик полусидел на земле, не делая никаких попыток подняться, и Дэрил уже было протянул руку, чтобы помочь ему встать, как увидел пятна крови. Рик поднял на него взгляд, прерывисто вздохнул и с болезненным вздохом отнял ладонь от бедра, демонстрируя распоротую ногу: на разорванной штанине расцветало темное пятно, лоскут промокшей ткани, оторванный почти под прямым углом, беспомощно болтался в воздухе. Рядом из земли, наполовину закрытая опавшими листьями, торчала длинная, окровавленная коряга.

Дэрил проглотил вставший в горле ледяной комок.

\- Вот дерьмо.  
\- Нам надо спешить, - упрямо сказал Рик, вглядываясь в лес позади Дэрила. - Мы ненамного впереди.  
\- Сиди спокойно, - рыкнул Дэрил. Он опустился рядом на колени и достал из заднего кармана бандану и обрывки веревки из-под старого колчана.

Из-за большого количества крови нельзя было понять, насколько серьезна рана, но хренова коряга выглядела достаточно угрожающе, и руки Дэрила начали едва заметно дрожать. Он выпрямился, быстро расстегнул кожаную куртку и дернул ткань рубашки, отрывая от подола большой кусок. Промокнул рану, вытер устремившиеся вниз по ноге потеки крови, и осторожно провел ею по самому краю вспоротой кожи; Рик издал сдавленный хрип, но не проронил ни слова.

Не очень глубоко. Почти повезло.

Наложив кустарную повязку, Дэрил с силой вздернул Рика на ноги и забросил его руку себе на плечи. Тот вцепился в его воротник и первым рванулся вперед, издав болезненный стон, едва лишь нагрузка коснулась раненой ноги. Сжав зубы, Дэрил потащил его вперед, не замечая ни шума крови в ушах, ни горящих легких; арбалет торчал за спиной под неудобным углом, и его острый край при каждом движении впивался в бок. Казалось, что ходячие дышат им уже в спину и их разделяет только несколько шагов, что Рик вот-вот снова запнется и Дэрил не сможет его удержать. Кровавое пятно на штанине становилось все больше, красная бандана пропитывалась кровью со скоростью, казавшейся Дэрилу невозможно высокой. Он умел справляться с не слишком серьезными ранами, накладывать швы и вытаскивать неглубоко попавшие пули — спасибо Мерлу, — но в полном отсутствии каких-либо медикаментов и подручных средств собственное бессилие его злило.

Когда они доберутся до лагеря, Рика придется нести, - отстраненно подумал он. Если разобрать палатку, можно будет соорудить носилки и уйти в противоположную сторону, постараться свалить с пути миграции ходячих, а затем прорываться к небольшому городу, кишевшему мертвецами. Зато там была аптека — почти нетронутая, забитая лекарствами под завязку. Дэрил дернул головой и сильнее ухватился за талию Рика, почувствовав, что он начинает замедляться. Главное сейчас — добраться до Хершелла. Решать проблемы надо по мере их поступления.

Только вот если бы не он и его невнимательность, этих проблем бы не было. Они бы спокойно добрались до лагеря, снялись с места и ушли, добрались до крошечной сторожки, где можно было укрыться. Вместо этого Рик, пострадавший из-за его неосторожности, — его безопасность — это главное, хрена с два, — все судорожнее хватался за его шею и воротник куртки, и все медленнее переставлял ноги. В желудке тошнотворным чувством заворочался тщательно подавляемый страх. Солнце уже было высоко, и воздух немного прогрелся, впереди даже промелькнула взбежавшая по стволу вверх белка, но по прямой до лагеря было как минимум несколько миль.

\- Перерыв, - прохрипел Дэрил. Услышав это, Рик разжал хватку и тяжело опустился на траву, переводя дыхание. Дэрил рухнул рядом с ним на колени и неохотно, с опаской потянул за край банданы, чтобы оценить нанесенный урон. Он боялся того, что мог там увидеть, но крови было меньше, чем он успел себе вообразить.  
\- Слышишь? - сипло спросил Рик, болезненно поморщившись. Он выглядел бледнее обычного, и Дэрилу пришлось приложить большое усилие, чтобы отвлечься на то, что он говорил.  
\- Что?  
\- Птицы.

Дэрил прислушался: где-то неподалеку действительно чирикала какая-то птица. Он облегченно дернул уголком рта и, поймав напряженную ответную улыбку Рика, почувствовал ненавязчивое тепло где-то в грудной клетке.

Рик вытащил бутылку с водой и сделал несколько глотков.

\- Идем дальше, - сказал он, с кряхтением вставая на ноги. Снова забросив его руку себе на плечо и почувствовав, как Рик крепко за него ухватился, Дэрил вздрогнул от незнакомого ощущения, прошившего грудную клетку. Впрочем, оно быстро прошло, и они пошли вперед, иногда по инициативе Рика переходя на недолгий бег. Несмотря на появившихся птиц и гораздо более медленную скорость ходячих, тяжелое ощущение опасности пульсировало в затылке точкой лазерного прицела и безостановочно гнало Дэрила вперед. По напряженному и скованному лицу Рика нельзя было ничего прочитать, но вряд ли его мысли хоть сколько-нибудь отличались от мыслей Дэрила, и многотонное чувство вины от этой догадки только ухудшилось.

\- Еще немного, - на пределе дыхания прохрипел он, когда до лагеря оставалось чуть больше мили. - Рик?  
\- Еще немного, - с трудом отозвался тот, сбившись с шага. Дэрил на мгновение остановился и перехватил его поудобнее, приняв на себя больше половины его веса. Глаза застилал мгновенно остывающий пот, слева что-то громко зашевелилось в кустах. Нужно было вытащить пистолет и дать одиночный выстрел в воздух, подготовить лагерь к тревоге, но на бегу не было возможности прислушиваться к звукам леса. Толпа ходячих могла к тому времени нагнать их, а они сами — сделать большой крюк, и выстрел означал бы смертный приговор для всех.

Они миновали неглубокий овраг у небольшой лесной речки, рядом с которой был разбит их лагерь, и через несколько минут Дэрил почти волоком затащил Рика на истоптанную прогалину.

Прогалина была пуста.

Рик рванулся вперед и выбежал на середину, припадая на раненую ногу. На его лице отразился панический страх, и он закричал, захлебываясь воздухом:

\- Лори! Карл!!!

Носком ботинка Дэрил раскидал валежник, на месте которого утром был костер, потрогал маленькие угольки, затем огляделся и в волнении облизнул растрескавшуюся нижнюю губу.

\- Рик, - позвал он, дотрагиваясь до его руки. Тот резко развернулся и схватил Дэрила за плечи, перехватывая его взгляд.  
\- Где они? - спросил он напряженно. Он смотрел на Дэрила так, будто видел впервые.  
\- Ушли, - отозвался тот. Хватка на его плечах не ослабевала, но он не делал попыток освободиться. - Посмотри сам, здесь нет крови, нет трупов, нет следов борьбы. Черт, даже костер потушен! Они в порядке, - сказал он намного тише и рискнул посмотреть ему прямо в глаза. Рик выглядел слегка оглушенным и дезориентированным, на побледневшем лице с ввалившимися щеками обведенные розоватой каемкой глаза блестели лихорадочным огоньком. Он утвердительно дернул головой, и железные пальцы на предплечьях Дэрила разжались.  
\- Почему? - спросил он, растерянно запуская руку в волосы.

Игнорируя что-то темное и неясное, всколыхнувшееся внутри него, Дэрил закружил по поляне.

\- Они собирались быстро, последней сняли сигнализацию, - сообщил он, прослеживая полузатоптанные следы, наслаивавшиеся друг на друга. - Палатки собирали Карл или Бэт, маленькая нога... Забросали костер, ушли в спешке, последним шел Ти-Дог, кажется, спиной...  
\- Они убегали, - озвучил Рик то, что крутилось на языке у Дэрила. - Ходячие?

Дэрил пожал плечами и скользнул за пределы лагеря, внимательно осматривая землю под ногами. Ему пришлось сделать несколько кругов, прежде чем он обнаружил одиночную цепочку следов. Человек, их оставивший, в том направлении шел, а в обратном — почти бежал, вот здесь упал... Ухватился за дерево, содрал ладонь об кору.

\- Ходячие, - сказал Дэрил, выходя на прогалину. Лицо Рика перекосилось. - Увидели слишком большую группу, когда ходили за силками. Нельзя здесь оставаться, - без паузы продолжил он.  
\- Они пойдут к машинам, - сказал Рик, вытирая рукавом со лба пот. - Мы должны добраться до машин.  
Мы должны найти тебе помощь, - чуть было не сказал Дэрил. Кровавое пятно на штанине значительно увеличилось — бандана ненадолго остановила кровотечение. Сейчас Рику нужен был покой и Хершелл, бинт и медикаменты, хотя бы простой алкоголь, чтобы обеззаразить рану, а не очередной марш-бросок.  
\- Мы должны добраться до машин, - с нажимом повторил Рик, и в его голосе проскользнули просящие нотки. Дэрил коротко кивнул.  
\- По прямой идти нельзя, - сказал он только и подошел к Рику, чтобы снова забросить его руку себе на плечо.

О том, что все это — его хренова вина, он подумает позже.

*

Они шли по запутанному следу группы, пока не наткнулись на недавно обвалившийся овраг. На другом конце низкой каменистой гряды расстилался все тот же лиственный лес, но ни одного отпечатка Дэрил там не нашел. Не очень-то он и старался: в данный момент ему было насрать, куда ушла группа, его больше волновал стремительно слабеющий Рик, как заведенный повторявший про машины.

Не слушая его возражений, Дэрил подвел Рика к двум большим камням и почти насильно усадил на один из них.

\- Блядь, я не собираюсь переть на своем горбу твой труп после того, как ты двинешь кони, - мрачно сказал он, едва Рик открыл рот. - Привал.

К его удивлению, Рик не стал спорить. Он выглядел слишком измотанным, чтобы это делать; если бы Дэрил знал, что сегодня настолько сильно облажается, вчера бы он заставил Рика съесть ту чертову консервированную ветчину. Пока что у них было три белки, болтавшихся у Дэрила на поясе, и две полупустых бутылки воды — не совсем шведский стол, но уже что-то. При одном взгляде на брошенные на камень пушистые тушки рот наполнился слюной, а горький привкус во рту усилился, словно его только что вырвало одной желчью. Чтобы не смотреть на них, Дэрил кинул поверх них арбалет и, нахмурившись, опустился перед Риком на колени.

От постоянного движения полностью остановить кровотечение не получилось: бандана промокла насквозь, и пока Дэрил полоскал ее в ручье, вода окрасилась в ярко-алый цвет, красиво переливавшийся в лучах иногда появлявшегося из-за туч солнца.

\- Они могли столкнуться с толпой, - бесцветно сказал Рик, придерживая края разорванной штанины. Дэрил бросил на него взгляд исподлобья и осторожно, стараясь не задеть края раны, начал обтирать запекшуюся вокруг кровь. Холодная от воды тряпка леденила ладонь и охлаждала слишком горячую кожу Рика.  
\- Мы бы услышали выстрелы, - покачал он головой. Что бы он ни говорил, Рик, казалось, был где-то в другом месте и совсем его не слышал. Дэрил молча снял куртку с жилеткой, выпутался из рубашки и начал методично рвать ее на длинные лоскуты. Рубашка была из плотной ткани, и он надеялся, что ее хватит надолго; в противном случае пришлось бы пустить на бинт истрепанную футболку. Слегка подрагивающими руками он наложил тугую повязку и закрепил ее все тем же куском уже задубевшей веревки.  
\- Они в порядке, - сказал он тихо, сощурившись от светящего в глаза солнца.

Рик повернулся к нему, дезориентированный и бледный. Дэрил похлопал его по здоровому колену, оделся и встал, протягивая руку.

\- Пойдем.

*

Никакого обеда не получилось. Стоило Дэрилу найти подходящее место, как за деревьями послышалось знакомое рычание: ходячих оказалось двое — заторможенные, как мухи поздней осенью, они до последнего не замечали спрятавшихся за деревьями людей. Перед тем, как они появились, Дэрил думал только о Рике — о его ране и перевязке, о возможности развести костер и поджарить чертовых белок, — и ходячие неприятно напомнили о более существенной угрозе. Неизвестно, сколько еще сгнивших мудаков шло за этими.

Так как след группы был потерян, решено было идти прямиком в направлении оставленных машин — на северо-северо-запад. Дэрил не знал, сколько времени им придется идти, но вспомнив, какие круги они нарезали в поисках топлива, он подумал, что не так уж и долго. За сутки, отведенные им самому себе, они должны были добраться.

С тех пор, как они определились с маршрутом, Рик не проронил ни слова. Отыскав большую сухую палку, он приспособил ее под трость; он сильно хромал и намеренно держался на расстоянии нескольких шагов, демонстрируя, что ему не нужна помощь. И по какой-то причине Дэрил чувствовал едва заметное обидное жжение в груди, хотя не имел на это никакого права. Глупо было думать, что Рик продолжит цепляться за него. Никто бы не стал. Дэрил бросил на него быстрый взгляд и поправил перекосившийся кожух ножа на поясе.

Между тем температура неуклонно падала, из-за деревьями прорывались несильные порывы ледяного ветра. Небо стремительно заволакивало тучами. Становилось все холоднее, давали о себе знать усталость и голод, и через час Дэрил остановил Рика. Тот привычно потянулся за мачете и удивленно поднял брови, когда Дэрил покачал головой.

Стоя спиной к нему, Рик с силой провел по лицу рукой и снова запустил пальцы в волосы. Дэрил почувствовал себя иррационально виноватым. Здравый смысл говорил ему, что остановка необходима, что им обоим нужен отдых, но с другой стороны он сам еще вполне мог идти, а в группе, лишившейся двоих — хорошо, если двоих, — были ребенок и беременная женщина. Жена и сын Рика. Если бы в группе остались его близкие, если бы у него был кто-то, кроме Мерла, он бы тоже, наверное, наплевал на ранение...

Он неуютно переступил с ноги на ногу. К слову, и ранение Рика было его виной — стоило только засмотреться черт знает на что, как он тут же и поплатился за это. В сумке у них был фонарик, можно продолжить идти и после того, как стемнеет, если Рик выдержит и рана не будет сильно кровоточить, - подумал он лихорадочно.

\- Ладно. Ты прав, - наконец сказал тот. Дэрил бросил на него испытующий взгляд исподлобья, стараясь скрыть удивление, но Рик почему-то смотрел на него в упор, не отводя взгляд.

Обычно он всегда мог сказать, правильно поступает или нет, его внутренняя система ценностей работала в большинстве случаев безотказно, налаженная после долгой череды разочарований подросткового возраста. В этот раз он чувствовал, будто его без подготовки швырнули в болото, и вроде бы — вот он, берег, но что-то мешало добраться до него. Что-то было не так. Снова вернулось мерзкое, сосущее чувство в желудке, не имеющее никакого отношения к голоду. Больше всего оно напоминало слабый удар в солнечное сплетение, когда не так уж и больно и можешь дышать, но чтобы распрямиться, нужно приложить титаническое усилие. Он механически собирал ветки для костра, краем уха прислушиваясь к звукам за спиной и вокруг него — воронье карканье, шорохи запоздалых мышей и звуки разделываемой Риком беличьей тушки, — и не знал, что делать с самим собой.

Набрав достаточное количество веток, Дэрил вернулся к Рику, который к тому времени уже почти закончил с последней белкой, и соорудил небольшой костер, огня которого должно было хватить для поджарки мяса. Вместо треноги они насадили мясо на стрелы и подвинулись ближе к плясавшему на сухих ветках огню; Дэрил старался не смотреть на Рика.

Почему-то именно сейчас вспомнилось, как они ходили с Мерлом на рыбалку, когда ему самому было лет десять, Мерл еще не загремел в колонию, а папашка не пропил последние мозги. У Дэрила никогда не клевала нормальная рыба, вся она плыла к крючку Мерла как заговоренная, и он бессильно злился, пытаясь в точности повторить все действия брата. Нихера не выходило. Никогда.

По крайней мере, поздними вечерами они точно так же сидели над самодельным костром и жарили самую вкусную рыбу, которую Дэрил когда-либо ел. Остатки Мерл продавал соседке ниже по улице и тратил бабки на крепкие сигареты и билеты в кино для цыпочек из старших классов. Потом они перестали ходить на речку: Мерл открыл для себя восхитительный мир алкоголя и завел друзей-наркодилеров, а Дэрил окончательно решил, что верить кому-либо — весьма сомнительное предприятие.

Мясо быстро подгорало и покрывалось копотью, распространяя вокруг себя удушающе восхитительный запах. Без посуды нельзя было приготовить похлебку, которой бы действительно хватило на двоих — белки не могли похвастаться большим количеством мяса — и пока Рик отрешенно смотрел на огонь, Дэрил молча протянул ему свою бутылку с водой. Меньше чем за полгода он потерял слишком большое количество крови — сначала на ферме, теперь здесь — и Дэрил всерьез беспокоился, что это выйдет ему боком.

Отдаленный громкий шорох застал обоих врасплох.

Дэрил вскочил, бросив стрелу на землю, и быстро поднял арбалет. В перекрестье прицела, приближенный линзой, появился медленно бредущий ходячий, за ним шел еще один, ломившийся прямо через кустарник. Совсем в отдалении что-то бледно поблескивало, вроде бляшки на одежде, хер разберешь, но этого было достаточно.

\- Туши костер, - хрипло бросил он Рику.

Впереди с равным успехом могла быть и толпа, и небольшая группка мертвецов, и если бы не Рик, Дэрил бы рискнул. Сейчас же он неотрывно следил за приближающимися фигурами и ждал, пока Рик судорожно зашвырнет все в рюкзак и схватит свою палку.

\- Идем, - шепнул тот, хватая Дэрила за предплечье и увлекая за собой. - Бегом.

Казалось, они наткнулись на каждую ветку, споткнулись о каждую корягу, пока бежали сквозь лес, перепрыгивая через поваленные деревья и большие валуны. Метров через триста перекошенное лицо Рика побледнело настолько, что Дэрил не смог больше этого выносить; он остановился и лихорадочно огляделся.

\- Быстрее, туда! - рыкнул он, указывая на большое, узловатое дерево, росшее впереди них на маленьком возвышении. - Быстрее, быстрее!

Палку пришлось бросить у корней. Подпрыгнув и с трудом уцепившись, Дэрил взобрался на первую ветку и ободрал ладонь до крови, чуть не соскользнув вниз. Рику залезть было сложнее; Дэрил закинул лямку арбалета на торчавший сверху сук и схватил протянутую руку.

\- Давай, - прохрипел он. - Давай же...

Рик сжал зубы и с громким, болезненным стоном оттолкнулся раненой ногой от небольшого выступа на коре дерева. Опасно наклонившись, Дэрил дернул его на себя, перехватил за запястье и с трудом втащил наверх.

\- Выше, - выдохнул он, кое-как переводя дыхание. Примерно на середине дерево раздваивалось и изгибалось в сторону, образуя небольшое пространство, где можно было обосноваться; Рик бросил взгляд назад и решительно ухватился за следующую ветку.

*

Первые ходячие появились внизу еще до того, как кто-нибудь из них добрался до выбранного места, но то ли из-за холода, то ли из-за природной тупости, мертвецы никак не отреагировали на громкие шорохи сверху. Вместе с ними появился и туман, немой, но вполне реальной угрозой клубами проступая сквозь деревья. Как волна прибоя, он затопил низины и какое-то время клубился у подножья дерева, перед тем, как загустеть и полностью скрыть землю от чужих взглядов.

Сначала внизу, видные только по пояс, прошли мертвецы, замеченные Дэрилом у лагеря, потом, после короткого ожидания, — еще несколько ходячих. Все они шли в одном и том же направлении, не сворачивали и не рассредоточивались, сверху напоминая отравленных газом муравьев, слишком поздно снявшихся с места, чтобы найти другое место для колонии. Рик смотрел вниз с нескрываемым отвращением.

\- Хорошая идея, - шепотом сказал он, с усилием отрывая взгляд от разрозненной толпы, словно бы плывущей в белом мареве. - Спасибо.

\- Придется ночевать здесь, - так же тихо отозвался Дэрил. На этой высоте было еще холоднее, чем внизу, и он подумал, что когда они с группой доберутся до города, он найдет себе вторую теплую рубашку. Ну, теперь скорее первую. Для сохранения тепла он сложил руки на груди, спрятав ладони под мышками, и сжал содранную руку в кулак.

Некоторое время они неподвижно сидели, надежно отделенные от земли белой дымчатой полосой, и наблюдали за медленно бредущей толпой внизу. Даже она сквозь туман казалось далекой и нереальной. Последняя группа ублюдков, с которой они сталкивались, была не особенно большой, меньше, чем эта, и в городе надо будет найти еще и хренову карту — мозгов не хватит запоминать все их миграции.

Если они, конечно, доберутся хотя бы до машин.

Удостоверившись, что ходячие не подозревают об их существовании, и бросив быстрый взгляд на Рика, Дэрил дотянулся до рюкзака и достал оттуда наспех брошенные стрелы с наколотым мясом. Изрядно потрепанный рюкзак изнутри был едва ли не грязнее, чем снаружи, и, сделав вид, что отряхивает мясо от налипших листьев и песка, Дэрил снял с одной стрелы несколько больших кусков и наколол их на другую. Потом перехватил стрелу с меньшим количеством так, чтобы ее пустой конец было не видно, и протянул вторую Рику. Тот взял предложенное и заторможенно кивнул, не отрывая глаз от успокаивающе покачивающейся белесой волны внизу.

Проглотив свою крошечную порцию почти не жуя, Дэрил облизал пальцы, поморщившись от голодной рези в желудке, только усилившейся от аромата жареного мяса, и отогнул край штанины Рика, закрывавшей повязку. Пятно проступившей на ней крови почти засохло, но было далеко немаленьким.

\- Все нормально, - сказал Рик, растирая бедро ладонью. На холоде у него посинели губы и мелко дрожали руки, запавшие глаза и резко очертившиеся скулы в неверно блестящей темноте сделали его похожим на скелет. С каждым часом положение становилось все хуже и повергало Дэрила в состояние, близкое к отчаянию: долгое кровотечение, усталость, холод и отсутствие еды были не самым удачным сочетанием. Пользуясь дезориентированностью Рика, он подсунул ему свою бутылку воды и проследил, чтобы тот сделал несколько больших глотков.

Их реальные шансы на спасение были невелики. По сути, они зависели от того, как скоро внизу закончатся ходячие и как долго Рик сможет бежать перед тем, как упадет и уже не сможет встать. На мгновение Дэрил всерьез задумался о прорыве — попытаться убежать, когда мертвецов будет чуть меньше, — и в очередной раз понял, что это будет чистым самоубийством. Все, что он мог делать — это торчать на этом чертовом дереве и ждать, будто у него тут выходные и прорва времени в запасе. Он скрипнул зубами и закрыл глаза, сдерживая кипящую злость. Он никогда не думал, что может по-настоящему потерять Рика. Андреа, Мерла, Софию, самого черта — но никак не Рика. Он должен был быть последним выжившим, но блядская неосторожность Дэрила подвела под этим жирную черту.

Дэрил и Мерл присоединились к группе исключительно потому, что их уговорил Шейн, за спиной которого маячило сразу несколько груженых под завязку машин. Они планировали — планировал больше Мерл, Дэрил молчал — втереться в доверие, спереть припасы и с ветерком свалить куда подальше, и поэтому поставили палатки на самом краю лагеря и даже не утруждались запоминать чьи-либо имена. С исчезновением Мерла и без того забуксовавший план был забыт, а рядом с Дэрилом оказались люди, действительно на него рассчитывавшие и считавшиеся с его мнением — а он понятия не имел, что с этим делать, проведя большую часть своей жизни в одиночку и скаля зубы на каждого, кто подходил ближе нескольких метров. Не впечатлила эта тактика только Рика; он умудрялся закрывать глаза на все, что он слышал и видел, и иногда Дэрилу хотелось подойти к нему, встряхнуть за грудки и спросить, не ошибся ли он человеком и давно ли ударялся головой. Он выкрикивал это в лицо Кэрол и никак не мог понять: какого черта она все еще за ним ходит, если видит, что он из себя представляет?

Он открыл глаза и покосился вниз, где продолжали шуметь невидимые уже ходячие, равномерно разошедшиеся по лесу, как движущиеся деревья. Кроме Рика и узловатых ветвей Дэрил не видел ничего вокруг, и все это напоминало закрытую комнату без четко очерченных стен, в которой они оказались заперты. Рик поднял голову к одноцветному мрачному небу.

\- Нам повезло, - сказал он негромко. - В прошлом году перед Рождеством было в несколько раз холоднее, снег пошел еще в середине месяца. Карл был в восторге, - добавил он спустя несколько секунд. - Построил огромного снеговика перед домом.

Дэрил бросил на него быстрый взгляд и осторожно толкнул локтем.

\- Эй. Мы догоним их.

На лице Рика отразилась целая буря эмоций, и Дэрилу показалось, что он подглядывает в замочную скважину за чьим-то горем, но не может ничего сделать. Он до сих помнил, что это такое — искать человека, не зная, жив ли тот еще, изводиться глубоко запрятанным страхом перед неизвестностью, и меньше всего хотел, чтобы Рик испытывал то же самое. Он этого не заслуживал.

\- Если бы они влипли, мы бы услышали выстрелы. Увидели что-то, - наконец подобрал слова Дэрил. От их кособокости и тяжеловесности хотелось отгородиться и никогда их не произносить, но другого способа достучаться до Рика он не видел. - Они никуда не денутся, они ждут тебя.

Рик внимательно посмотрел на него и сказал неожиданно твердо, почти не понижая голоса:

\- Нас. Они ждут нас, Дэрил.

Тот опустил голову и начал обдирать с содранной ладони маленькие лоскутки кожи. Несмотря на то, что Рик был неправ, Дэрил не хотел возражать или спорить. Черт, свободная страна, каждый волен думать, как ему заблагорассудится. Однако, выдержав долгое молчание, Рик продолжил:

\- И то, что ты меня не бросил. Спасибо.

Дэрил кивнул, не поднимая головы. Мысль о том, что Рик считал возможным вариант развития событий, где Дэрил его бросает и уходит за группой один, больно кольнула и вызвала легкий приступ тошноты: он был кем угодно, кроме предателя. Он бы никогда себе не простил этого; не мог простить даже ранение Рика. Загнанный — запертый — здесь он понимал это ярче и острее чем обычно, словно его чувства, не найдя вокруг остального мира, замкнулись на Рике как красный и синий проводки радиоприемника.

После побега с фермы Хершелла Кэрол была единственной, кто продолжал сомневаться в Рике даже после того, как они нашли горючее и немного припасов. Освободившись от тирании мужа, вызывавшего у Дэрила желание укоротить ему зубы, она словно бы наверстывала упущенное за много лет и все равно понимала свою неполноценность по сравнению с другими. Наверное, именно эта схожесть и притянула их друг к другу, с тем исключением, что Дэрил это понимал и принимал как неизбежность, а Кэрол — нет. Он не знал, чего она хотела от Рика и почему с таким рвением оспаривала его приказы, и просто ждал, когда она наконец-то заткнется и перестанет надоедать.

По его мнению, Рик все делал правильно. Информация о том, что они все носители вируса, ни хрена бы им не дала до момента, когда мертвые начали превращаться. Убийство Шейна было необходимостью, отмена сомнительной демократии — тоже. Дэрил понятия не имел, каково это — иметь друга, раз уж Мерл даже старшим братом был хуевым, но думал, что начинает это понимать.

Вскоре, вымотанный и до предела уставший, Рик начал клевать носом. Дэрил тронул его рукой и неловко махнул в свою сторону.

\- Двигайся. Будет теплее.

Места на дереве было не так уж и много, а пригодного для сидения — еще меньше. Дэрил сдвинулся чуть правее, упираясь ногой в соседнюю ветку, чтобы не упасть, и проверил, можно ли еще дотянуться до арбалета. Приклад привычно лег в ладонь, а внизу, словно почувствовав изменение настроения, громче зашумели ходячие. Судя по звукам, они шли все с большими интервалами, но их до сих пор было слишком много для марш-броска.

Немного подумав, Рик соорудил из двух ремней конструкцию, соединившую две ближайшие ветки, которая немного расширила пространство, и устало откинулся рядом с Дэрилом, плотно прислонившись к нему плечом. От него исходило ровное, уютное тепло, и понемногу Дэрил начал согреваться, хотя ночной зимний холод пробирался до самых костей.

Раньше лес в любое время года полнился звуками, и даже когда казалось, что все смолкло, в нем царила своя, особая тишина. Ходячие наполнили лес своим сиплым шипением и уничтожили эту тишину, превратив ее во всего лишь тревожное отсутствие звуков. Единственным умиротворяющим здесь было размеренное дыхание задремавшего Рика, который спустя какое-то время уронил голову на грудь и, судя по всему, провалился в глубокий сон. Дэрил не задумываясь съехал на пару сантиметров вниз, осторожно приподнял голову Рика и прислонил к своему плечу.

Рик не проснулся, не изменился даже ритм его дыхания, и Дэрил, отчаянно борясь с желанием закрыть глаза, воровато на него покосился. Грязные, слипшиеся от крови волосы, чудом держащаяся на месте повязка, вздрагивающие во сне ресницы — все это всколыхнуло в нем что-то странное и темное, что затопило его с головой около месяца назад, когда он умудрился подхватить простуду, и Рик сказал, что у него температура. Он рефлекторно поднял руку, потер бровь и внезапно вспыхнувший лоб.

Еще некоторое время Дэрил просидел неподвижно, бездумно глядя на причудливые силуэты деревьев, выступающие из тумана, и когда Рик сонно пошевелился, придвигаясь ближе, дернул уголком рта в безрадостной усмешке.

Время тянулось бесконечно. Он чувствовал себя приговоренным к смертной казни, которая должна быть произведена на рассвете, и не мог заставить себя думать ни о чем, кроме того, что, скорее всего, утром Рика придется тащить. Вряд ли он сможет идти самостоятельно.

Дэрил сглотнул и снова бросил косой взгляд на его лицо, ощущая полную опустошенность. Он больше не мог ничего сделать, и только беспричинно проводил кончиком пальца по брови туда и обратно, не в силах убрать легкое покалывание.

Он сам не заметил, как провалился в тяжелый и беспокойный сон, целиком состоящий из темноты и чувства засасывающего страха.

*

Утром Дэрил проснулся первым. В лесу до сих пор стоял настолько плотный туман, что не было видно земли, а вместо соседних деревьев по белой дымке расплывались темные силуэты. Кроме редких птиц и тихих шорохов через туманную подушку не пробивалось больше ни одного звука — ходячие ушли.

Дэрил сглотнул и медленно повернулся к Рику. Он толком не выспался, сон скорее напоминал кошмар, и первым, о ком он подумал, был Рик. Во сне он сильнее извелся беспокойством, первые несколько мгновений после пробуждения не мог понять, где реальность, а где плод его воображения, и больше всего боялся повернуть голову и увидеть медленно остывающий труп.

К его огромному облегчению, грудь Рика все еще вздымалась и опускалась, руки были теплыми, а вьющиеся волосы уютно щекотали его шею. Ночью он умудрился ухватить Рика за предплечье чуть повыше локтя, и его разодранная ладонь за долгое время практически прилипла к плотной ткани куртки. Он отдернул руку и зашипел от боли, когда тонкая корочка треснула, и по ладони вновь потекла сукровица; Рик вздрогнул и проснулся.

\- Как нога? - сипло спросил Дэрил, прочистив горло. Внезапно он почувствовал себя неловко, словно его поймали на чем-то неприличном, и внимательный взгляд Рика причинял ему почти физический дискомфорт. - Ходячие прошли, - добавил он тихо, показав вниз.

\- Спасибо, - мягко сказал Рик. Его голос был еще сиплым ото сна и долгого молчания, и Дэрилу послышалось в нем что-то более глубокое, чем простая благодарность. Он решительно отбросил эту мысль в сторону, как невозможную, и неловко кивнул в ответ.

\- Пойдем. До наступления темноты дойдем до дороги.

Туман сильно усложнил спуск на землю. Первым спускался Дэрил: он повис на ветке на руках, пытаясь разглядеть место, куда можно спрыгнуть, но кроме расплывчатых очертаний веток кустарника так ничего и не увидел. Выругавшись, он разжал руки и полетел вниз.

Болью обожгло сначала колено, а затем — плечо; острые ветки кустарника резанули по лицу, чудом не выколов глаз. Дэрил зашипел и кое-как встал на ноги: плечо ныло и болело, приняв на себя весь его вес, по щеке скользнула горячая капля крови. Над головой раздался тихий свист и обеспокоенный голос Рика, которого снизу было видно гораздо лучше, чем сверху землю:

\- Дэрил! Дэрил, ты в порядке?

\- Блядские кусты, - пробормотал Дэрил, ощупывая плечо.

Арбалет приземлился в нескольких метрах от него. Дэрил поднял его, бегло осмотрел и подобрал палку Рика.

Для Рика спуститься вниз было сложнее. Дэрил на корню пресек его желание просто спрыгнуть, и Рик медленно слез, постоянно оскальзываясь на выступах коры, пока Дэрил неловко страховал его и морщился каждый раз, когда приходилось поднимать руку.

\- В какую сторону идти? - спросил Рик, оказавшись на земле. Здесь Дэрил наконец-то получил шанс рассмотреть его и пытался подавить улыбку, норовившую появиться на лице. Несмотря на бледность и нездоровый вид, Рик держался на ногах намного увереннее, чем вчера, голос приобрел обычную твердость, а отросшие вьющиеся волосы были слегка взъерошены с одной стороны. Дэрил потер шею, прогоняя щекотное ощущение, и ткнул пальцем на север.

Рик решительно выдохнул и первым углубился в лес, не снимая руки с кожуха мачете. Он все еще хромал, но нога больше не дрожала во время коротких остановок, и Дэрил впервые почувствовал, насколько он рад оказаться неправым.

*

По требованию Рика они сделали всего одну остановку, когда солнце стояло в зените. Из-за режущей боли в плече Дэрил лишь спугнул белку, промазав мимо нее, а больше ничего живого и съедобного не увидел.

Они почти не разговаривали, каждый был погружен в свои мысли. Дэрил казалось, что он — разобранная детская игрушка, части которой разбросали по всей комнате. Чтобы немного придти в себя, он двумя ударами отрубил голову попавшемуся ходячему, взяв мачете Рика, и от души пнул рухнувшее обезглавленное тело. Радость от улучшения состояния Рика очень быстро сошла на нет, едва тот начал спотыкаться и тяжело дышать после нескольких минут ходьбы; снова вернулось чувство вины, коловшее его изнутри ржавой иголкой. Он должен был что-то сделать, и все, что было в его силах — закинуть руку Рика себе на плечо и потащить его дальше, когда маленькой коряги оказалось достаточно, чтобы тот споткнулся.

Запасы воды кончились часа через два после полуденного привала.

Дэрил просто не мог придти к машинам один.

*

Долгожданный просвет между деревьями показался уже вечером, когда начало темнеть. Рик шел вперед исключительно на своем упрямстве: его повязку пришлось затянуть сильнее, и на темно-серой ткани снова угрожающе расплывалось багровое пятно. Он напоминал больную охотничью собаку, из последних сил идущую по следу, только вот следа этого Дэрил не видел.

Они вышли на дорогу в сгущавшихся сумерках. Нигде поблизости машин не было, как не было и поваленного дерева, мимо которого они проехали перед тем, как остановиться, и Дэрил этому даже не удивился. Последние несколько часов больше напоминали один из тех кошмаров, в которых ты убегаешь от чего-то, и даже зная, что это всего лишь сон, не можешь проснуться. За это время они не встретили ни одного ходячего, и от этого чувство гребаной нереальности отравляло воздух, как ядовитый газ.

\- В какую сторону? - вымотанно спросил Рик, безжизненно оглядываясь. Дэрил не имел ни малейшего понятия, ушли они слишком далеко на север или же на запад, но тяжелое ощущение лазерного прицела на затылке гнало его западнее. Им все равно не было большой разницы, куда идти — еще пара миль, и они — покойники.

\- Туда, - махнул он рукой. - Давай. Пошли.

На очередные угрызения совести у него уже не было сил — последние полтора часа он снова тащил Рика, приняв половину веса на себя, — поэтому он просто шел и шел вперед, надеясь, что толпа ходячих не решит вернуться на шоссе.

А потом вдруг застыл на месте: впереди, почти у самого поворота дороги, на широкой песчаной обочине в ряд стояли несколько забрызганных грязью машин. Рядом с ними валялось что-то цветное — вероятно, сумки, — и двигались несколько человек.

На крыше красного пикапа сидела маленькая фигурка в широкой шляпе и, увидев ее, Рик обессиленно сложился пополам и прижал ладони к лицу. Дэрил вытащил из его кобуры револьвер, поднял руку в воздух, и нажимал на спусковой крючок, пока не услышал беспомощное щелканье. От грохота пяти выстрелов люди около машин сначала замерли, а потом все как один ринулись вперед.

Лицо подбежавшего Карла пересекала неглубокая царапина, а Гленн и Мэгги были одинаково перепачканы кровью. Рик рухнул на колени и обнял затрясшегося в рыданиях сына, Гленн с широкой улыбкой хлопнул Дэрила по плечу, и тот постарался не выдать, насколько это оказалось болезненным.

\- Мы думали, вы погибли, - сияла Мэгги, ухватившись за его рукав. - Карл порывался идти за вами, мы едва его отговорили.  
\- Мы увидели слишком много ходячих в лесу тогда, не было времени дожидаться вас...  
\- ...добежали до машин...  
\- … Хершелл сказал, что без вас никуда не двинемся, - закончила за них запыхавшаяся Кэрол. - Дэрил, слава богу, - выдохнула она, и тот торопливо остановил ее движением руки.  
\- Рик ранен. Вы все в порядке?

Улыбки быстро угасли. Перед тем, как Гленн кивнул, не отрывая испуганного взгляда от Рика, прошла целая вечность.

\- Его укусили?  
\- Нет. Блядь, двигайтесь! - зарычал он. Мэгги бросилась вперед, оттаскивая Карла, и тут к ним подбежала Лори. Дэрил успел увидеть заплаканное, опухшее лицо и спутанные волосы перед тем, как она оттолкнула Мэгги в сторону и кинулась на шею Рика.

Подходившие люди продолжали хлопать его по плечу и что-то говорить, кто-то потянулся к его лицу с платком; Дэрил видел только спину Рика и затылок рыдавшей на его плече Лори. Рик медленно кружил ее на месте, не говоря ни слова, и прижимал к себе изо всех сил.

И только теперь он осознал, что они дошли. Выжили. Вернулись. На Дэрила вдруг навалилось облегчение – и вся усталость последних дней, одинаково резко заболели плечи, колено и замотанная банданой рука. Звуки разговоров, рыдания Лори и тихие успокаивающие слова Рика выбили почву у него из-под ног, а в груди закололо неослабевающей тупой болью, как от стрелы, прошившей бок насквозь. Ему показалось, что из него выпустили весь воздух, внутри мучительно пульсировало ощущение, что у него отобрали что-то важное и до боли необходимое. Призраки, казавшиеся такими реальными в гуще треклятого тумана и тащившие его на себе, теша неясными надеждами, на поверку оказались всего лишь миражами, не имеющими никакого отношения к действительности. Рик поднял голову, продолжая обнимать Лори, и посмотрел прямо на него прояснившимися ярко-голубыми глазами.

Дэрил не знал, почему он раньше не замечал, насколько у Рика голубые глаза.

Тот по-настоящему улыбнулся, так, что от уголков глаз в стороны разбежались тонкие морщинки, и благодарно кивнул, удерживая его взгляд. Полная нижняя губа растрескалась от сухости и слегка кровоточила.

Когда до его руки дотронулась чья-то горячая ладонь, Дэрил дернулся в сторону. Это оказалось всего-навсего Кэрол: она улыбнулась и с бесконечным терпением потянула его за рукав к машинам. По пути она не замолкала и рассказывала что-то о еде и топливе, о позаимствованном мотоцикле, о каком-то доме - Дэрил ее не слушал. В голове крутился отпечатавшийся на сетчатке глаза образ Рика, искренне обнимавшего Лори, и чем больше он об этом думал, тем больнее становилось. Худые, бледные руки Лори на широкой спине Рика напоминали ему пауков и вызывали тошноту.

\- Ты в порядке? - вырвала его в реальность Кэрол. - Ты плохо выглядишь.  
\- Ушиб плечо, - буркнул он.

Он позволил усадить себя на сумку с вещами, подставил плечо засуетившимся вокруг Кэрол и Бэт, и с обреченной опустошенностью подумал, что из него вышел крайне хуевый друг.

**Author's Note:**

> to be continued.


End file.
